Kalau Jodoh
by zhaErza
Summary: #HappySSFD2017 Karin tak akan pernah tertarik dengan gaya pacaran layaknya anak kecil, sementara Sakura tak pernah berminat dengan yang namanya lelaki. Walau begitu, ada saja yang datang untuk melamar, meski hanya dipermainkan (Karin) dan ditolak mentah-mentah (Sakura). Tetapi, kalau sudah jodoh, lari ke mana pun akan sia-sia. / Sasuke Sakura Itachi Karin


Story by zhaErza

Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi

Summary: Karin tak akan pernah tertarik dengan gaya pacaran layaknya anak kecil, sementara Sakura tak pernah berminat dengan yang namanya lelaki. Walau begitu, ada saja yang datang untuk melamar, meski hanya dipermainkan (Karin) dan ditolak mentah-mentah (Sakura). Tetapi, kalau sudah jodoh, lari ke mana pun akan sia-sia. / Itachi+Karin dan Sasuke+Sakura.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Karin, 26 tahun, status baru melajang, seorang dokter bedah dan dijuluki Sakura _playgirl_ , namun anehnya masih perawan. Anak angkat keluarga Haruno ini adalah gadis keras kepala dan semaunya sendiri. Di usia yang sudah cukup layak untuk menikah, Karin lebih memilih untuk bersenang-senang dan menikmati beragam pacar ganteng sebelum dikekang dengan yang namanya SUAMI. Meski terkesan _naughty_ , Karin nyatanya hanya sering mempermainkan lelaki, dan menandaskan hubungannya jika merasa bosan. Walau gaya berpacarannya sangat keterlaluan menurut Sakura, tetapi gadis berambut _crimson_ itu tak pernah kehilangan pesonanya atau dianggap sebelah mata, terbukti dengan banyaknya lelaki yang ingin melamar, meski hanya sampai malam kencan beberapa kali dan dengan entengnya Karin akan mengkandaskan hubungan mereka.

"Kali ini, apa lagi? Kak Karin?" Sakura menatap saudari angkatnya itu dengan bosan, entah alasan apalagi yang akan dibicarakan kakaknya, atau seperti biasa.

"Dia gak se _hot_ tampangnya," ucapnya sambil terkikik geli.

"Dasar kau penyihir mesum, untung masih perawan, kalau gak udah kulaporin sama papa, biar kau digeret ke pelaminan."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun menghela napas jengah, karena melihat tawa kakaknya yang semakin menjadi.

Haruno Sakura, 23 tahun dan berstatus selalu lajang, seorang dokter umum dan sedang studi untuk mengambil gelar spesialis penyakit dalam. Selalu dikatai jomblo abadi oleh Karin, saking gak pernah pacaran. Anak tunggal keluarga Haruno ini adalah gadis keras kepala dan seorang kutu buku. Di usianya yang sudah cukup layak untuk menikah, Sakura justru terobsesi untuk segera meraih gelar spesialisnya seperti sang kakak. Tak pernah tertarik oleh lelaki ataupun pernikahan, walau banyak yang mencoba peruntungan untuk melamar atau setidaknya bisa berpacaran dengan gadis berperangai ceria ini. Namun, naasnya sejak pertemuan pertama Sakura sudah menolak mereka mentah-mentah, karena alasan tak ada minat. Ketidaktertarikan untuk sekedar memiliki pasangan kekasih sangat keterlaluan menurut Karin, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dan lebih memilih meneruskan obsesinya.

" _Ye_ , si Jomblo jangan sirik, _ih_."

"Jomblo Jomblo, matamu empat." Sakura mendumel karena kesal melihat kakaknya yang terus cekikikan layaknya kuntilanak.

"Sadar diri, dong. Tuh kacamata dibuang sana." Karin langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, sebelum meja belajar terlempar ke arahnya.

.

Selesai mandi, sambil mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk, gadis berkacamata _frame_ cokelat itu pun menatap adiknya yang masih sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, dahi yang memang lebar itu bahkan sudah berkeringat sebesar butir jagung, namun sepertinya sang empunya tubuh tak menyadari.

"Saki, kita makan dulu yuk. Ke kafe sebelah." Karin menaik-naikan alisnya ketika sang adik menatapnya dengan wajah yang masih berkerut.

"Mau cuci mata aja, bilang. Malas deh, nanti ketemu bartender senyum pepsoden itu."

Kafe yang mereka bicarakan bernama Ramen, sangat aneh mengingat di sana disediakan apa saja kecuali panganan yang namanya disematkan di atas famplet tempat makan itu. Jadi, di sana juga ada meja bar yang selalu menampilkan bartender ceria yang memiliki senyum lima jari atau lelaki tampan lainnya, mulai dari sore hingga tengah malam.

"Ge-er banget sih, hari ini yang shif Mas Nganu Tobirama."

"Tobat, woi. Julukannya selalu sompreto." Sakura memutar bola mata.

"Sudah, ayo ke Ramen." Karin pun menarik tangan Sakura dan gadis yang memiliki bola mata hijau itu hanya bisa mengikuti dengan pasrah.

Mereka memakai hoodie, dan berpamitan sebentar kepada kedua orang tua, lalu berjalan beriringan sambil mengoceh apa saja yang bisa dibicarakan. Sepanjang perjalanan, tentu banyak mata jelalatan yang menatap kedua gadis menawan itu, tak jarang siul-siul menggoda pun terdengar, namun Karin dan Sakura sama sekali tak mengacuhkan orang-orang kurang kerjaan itu.

Sakura memakai kepala hoodie yang memiliki telinga kelinci, pun membuka pintu kafe terlebih dahulu, bunyi lonceng bertanda ada pelanggan yang datang, membuat salah satu pelayan yang menjaga pintu langsung mempersilakan mereka masuk dengan senyum ramah.

Menemukan tempat yang cocok, Karin dan Sakura pun duduk di sana dan mengambil daftar menu yang sudah diberikan pelayan.

"Aku nasi briani dan jus mangga."

Sakura menatap sang pelayan yang sedang mencatat, sementara Karin, gadis itu masih mengerutkan alisnya karena belum menemukan pesanan yang pas dengan seleranya malam ini. Ia masih membalik-balikkan lembaran itu dan menghela napas, akhirnya ia pun terpaksa asal memilih karena entah kenapa tidak sreg dengan segala yang ada di dalam menu.

"Nasi dan soto, lalu sate kambing dan jus semangka."

"Itu saja, Mbak?"

Setelah menerima segala keinginan sang pelanggan, maka pelayan itu pun memberitahu agar mereka menunggu selama beberapa menit.

Karin mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang masih lelah karena bekerja seharian, sementara Sakura mulai melepas kacamatanya dan menaruh di atas meja.

"Aduh, liat deh, Saki. Mas Tobirama _hot_ banget ya, jadi pengen." Karin kembali cekikikan, sementara Sakura malah memutar mata dan mengintip sedikit sosok lelaki yang sejak tadi dielu-elukan kakaknya itu.

" _Ih_ , keliatan om-omnya, udah punya bini kali, Kak." giliran Sakura yang tertawa kencang, walau kafe sedang sepi, tetap saja beberapa pengunjung beberapa menatap Sakura dengan kesal.

"Bodo, yang penting ganteng dan seksi." Mengendikkan bahunya, Karin pun mengucapkan terimakasih setelah pesanan mereka disediakan beberapa pramusaji.

" _Sedeng_." Sakura hanya bisa membalas dengan bisikan yang memang cukup jelas didengar Karin, dan dia tetap tak peduli.

Mereka beberapa saat terdiam, karena mulut masing-masing sedang terisi oleh makanan. Dalam keluarga mereka, sudah terbiasa jika sedang makan maka harus dilakukan dengan hikmat, tak boleh ada satupun yang membuka suara. Setelah beberapa saat, piring-piring mereka pun mulai tandas, hanya tersisa jus dari masing-masing yang belum sepenuhnya habis.  
Saat sedang mengobrol setelah meneguk jus masing-masing dan mengelus perut yang sudah terisi dengan panganan sedap itu, bunyi lonceng yang cukup nyaring kembali terdengar dan dua orang pun masuk ke dalam Ramen, salah satunya bersuara dan Karin merasa sangat familier dengannya, ia pun melirik dan ternyata benar dengan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Woi, Sasuke!" Lelaki yang dipanggil namanya itu pun menatap seorang yang memanggilnya dengan nada akrab, ia yang sedang berasama kakaknya dan tengah memilih tempat, lalu berjalan ke arah Karin.

"Oh, Karin."

"Duduk di sani saja, ada dua kursi kosong tuh."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya yang sekarang terlihat mengangkat bahu, bertanda lelaki itu tidak terlalu peduli di mana mereka akan duduk. Mereka menempatkan diri di masing-masing kursi dan memanggil pelayan, Sasuke dan Itachi pun mulai memesan, sementara Sakura dan Karin menunggu camilan penutup yang sebelumnya memang sudah di pesan dan akan diantar setelah mereka selesai makan.

"BTW, ini adikku Haruno Sakura. Dan Saki, ini Uchiha Sasuke, dia kepala tim bedah." Karin menjelaskan dan ia melihat Sakura yang terbelalak karena menemukan pria yang sudah menjabat sebagai kepala medis tim bedah di usia cukup muda.

"Salam kenal." Sakura hanya tersenyum untuk menutupi keterkejutannnya.

Selanjutnya, Sasuke pun mengenalkan kakaknya. "Ini kakakku, Uchiha Itachi, dan dia adalah Uzumaki Karin salah satu dokter bedah di rumah sakit kita."

Itachi pun tersenyum, "Salam kenal Karin, Sakura."

"Apa kau juga seorang dokter, Kak Itachi?" Karin agak penasaran, pasalahnya ia tak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke memiliki kakak dengan senyuman yang ramah dan tak seperti adiknya yang ketus dan bermulut tajam.

"Ah, tidak. Aku seorang dosen psikologi dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, Sakura."  
Yang disebut namanya pun agak tersentak, ia langsung berpikir, apa benar pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki bermata ramah, namun terlihat mistrius itu. Ia tidak terlalu ingat dan yakin kalau mereka belum pernah berjumpa, sementara Karin pun cukup tertarik dengan hal ini, Sakura pernah bertemu dengan seorang lelaki seperti Itachi dan tidak bercerita apa-apa tentangnya. _Hell NO_!

"M-masa, sih? Mungkin Kak Itachi salah orang?" alisnya agak berkerut karena ia memang tidak mengingat hal ini, jarinya menggaruk pipi karena merasa agak sungkan.

"Itachi itu seperti memiliki ingatan _photograpic_ , jadi tidak melupakan yang pernah dilihat dan didengarnya." Sasuke menegaskan, kalau kakaknya memiliki ingatan langka yang membuat Sakura maupun Karin pun terpukau, lelaki yang menjadi kakak Sasuke memang sangat menarik dan tidak seperti Sasuke yang sangat menyebalkan dan selalu berwajah judes menurut Karin.

"Kau waktu itu bersama Kakashi, di ruanganku. Dia salah satu dosenmu, bukan?"

Wajah cerah Sakura pun terlihat ketika nama Kakashi disebutkan, sepertinya gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai menggali ingatannya, namun beberapa saat setelahnya ia kembali memasang senyum canggung.

"Iya, Pak Kakashi memang salah satu dosen kami, tapi sepertinya saya tak terlalu ingat, hehe. Saya gampang lupa wajah orang sih."

Karin tertawa kecil, adiknya ini memang sangat tak tertarik dengan yang namanya lelaki, jadi selalu melupakan laki-laki yang tidak penting dalam kehidupannya, seperti pertemuan antara Itachi dan Sakura di wilayah kampus, kemungkinan saat itu Sakura bersama Kakashi bertemu Itachi, namun karena Itachi bukanlah dosen di salah satu mata kuliahnya, menjadikan Sakura dengan mudahnya melupakan wajah lelaki itu.

Mereka pun menghentikan obrolan karena pesanan masing-masing sudah datang, sementara itu makanan penutup pun sudah disantap oleh kakak-beradik itu, mereka sesekali bercerita dan mengundang Itachi untuk terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang cukup menarik, sementara Sasuke dengan tenang hanya memerhatikan saja, lelaki itu memang tidak terlalu suka jika sedang makan sambil berbicara seperti kakaknya.

Pukul sepuluh malam, Karin dan Sakura masih ditemani dua lelaki tampan yang juga sedang mengobrol bersama mereka, sifat kedua gadis itu memang ceria dan selalu bisa membagi suasana, sedangkan Itachi sendiri memang dengan baik bisa mengimbangi walau tak seheboh para Haruno, lelaki berusia paling dewasa itu terlihat lebih kalem dan santai, tak seberisik para gadis. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, dia memanglah pribadi yang cuek dan malas bergaul, sempat dijuluki _killer_ dalam tim bedah, namun sepertinya hanya Karin yang tak pernah mau peduli dengan perangai Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke. Gak heran deh kamu ditakuti mulu di tim, ikutan bicara gitu." Karin kesal sendiri, laki-laki satu ini emang ngebosenin.

"Hah, Kak Sasuke ditakuti?" Sakura membeo, sementara Itachi hanya menyeringai sambil menyikut tulang rusuk Sasuke dengan pelan dan membuat lelaki itu memelototi kakaknya dan Karin.

"Dia itu galak banget, dan sampe dijuluki _Shinigami_ hahahah, tapi kadang dia baik kok, sayang aja gak se _hot_ tampangnya." Karin mendengar Sasuke mendesis seperti ular, lelaki itu pastinya tahu ke arah mana percakapan ini. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya Sasuke yang paham karena Sakura dan Itachi seperti mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang?" Sakura bersuara.

"Karin, apa saja yang kau ceritakan pada adikmu?" Sasuke menghela napas, ia tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya di luar wilayah kekuasaannya, awas saja gadis _playgirl_ ini. Siapa yang memaksa berkencan, siapa pula yang dicampakkan?

"Gak banyak kok, tenang aja, Sasuke."

"Dasar, kau itu harusnya bertobat, kau selalu digunjing di belakang oleh mereka." Entah bagaimana pembicaraan mereka semakin serius saja, Sasuke yang memulainya karena bagaimana pun Karin itu adalah gadis yang sama dan masih dicintai sahabatnya Suigetsu.  
Awalnya, Sasuke mau menerima paksaan kencan Karin karena Suigetsu juga ikut memaksa, lelaki berambut silver itu seperti penasaran dan masih ingin membuktikan kalau benar apa yang dikatakan teman kerja mereka, kalau Karin terlalu keterlaluan mempermainkan lelaki, dan hasilnya benar.

Sasuke yang memang buka tipe orang yang mau menyentuh sembarang orang, langsung diputuskan Karin karena dianggap tidak berpengalaman dalam pacaran, atau yang dikatakan gadis itu 'tak se _hot_ tampangnya'. Memikirkannya, membuat Sasuke kesal sendiri.

"Ah, bodo amat deh. Yang penting _happy_." Karin dengan santai memakan banana splitnya. Ia pun mengangkat bahu dan berbicara, "Dan katakan padanya, aku gak pernah tertarik sama dia. Lebih baik cari saja yang lebih pantas, aku masih gak mau serius."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke terlihat menghela napas kembali dan menggelengkan kepala seolah mengatakan kalau Karin benar-benar keterlaluan. Sakura yang mengerti sifat kakaknya pun membatin hal yang sama, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Karin selalu saja mencari masalah dengan pria-pria.

"Sudahlah, aku tak terlalu mengerti sih, tapi lebih baik kita ngobrol yang lain saja. Soalnya, jadi gak enak nih, nanti didengar orang, kan gak baik." Mendengar suara Sakura, Itachi pun mengambil alih topik pembicaraan seputar kehidupan mereka. Dari hobi, atau pun permasalahan di kampus Sakura.

Mereka berpisah saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam, Karin dan Sakura menolak untuk diantar karena rumah mereka tak jauh dan bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, sementara itu Itachi dan Sasuke pun lekas pulang dengan mobil yang dikendarai Itachi. Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua gadis menarik itu tentu saja.

Melihat sang bungsu yang terus mengerutkan alis, membuat Itachi tersenyum. Sasuke memang sosok yang selalu memikirkan keadaan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mungkin, lelaki yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu masih memikirkan pernyataan cinta temannya yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Karin.

"Bagaimana pun, cinta tak bisa dipaksakan, Sasuke."

Tak ada jawaban beberapa saat, Sasuke malah merenggangkan otot punggungnya dan menghela napas sebelum melontarakan kata.

"Hn, Suigetsu dari SMA mengejarnya. Tapi, sepertinya Karin memang tak pernah tertarik."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau, hn?" Itachi menyeringai.

"Aku tak tertarik, Kak. Lagipula, seharusnya kau memikirkan dirimu yang akan diberhetikan paksa dari dunia pengajar." Sasuke terkekeh kecil, kakaknya memang memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mewarisi perusahaan ayah mereka, namun sebenarnya Itachi tak pernah berpikir untuk ke sana, tapi apalah dayanya yang tidak bisa menolak kehendak yang sudah dibicarakan ayahnya semenjak ia kecil dulu.

"Ya, usiaku sudah menuju ke 30 tahun, delapan bulan lagi, aku harus menemukan seorang perempuan sebelum dijodohkan paksa oleh mereka."

Itachi dan Sasuke terpaut empat tahun, mereka adalah anak dari keluarga yang memang terpandang.

Sang sulung, sejak dulu sangat tertarik dengan dunia psikologi, bekerja sebagai salah satu dosen di Universitas Pasca Sarajana Konoha. Seorang pribadi yang yang bisa berbaur dengan baik, namun tetap berwibawa dan mistrius. Ia bisa tersenyum ramah, namun bisa sangat kejam jika ia ingin. Termasuk dalam daftar dosen _killer_ bertopeng malaikat. Itachi memiliki banyak julukan di Pasca, dan juga penggemar karena terpikat dengan ketampanan dan perangainya yang mistrius, namun jika sudah masuk di kelasnya, maka dosen satu ini tidak akan pernah memberikan nilai A kepada mereka.

Itachi termasuk orang yang selalu berpikir banyak sebelum bertindak, ia dikenal jenius di dalam keluarganya, bukan tipe orang yang suka membantah, namun selalu bisa memutar balikkan keadaan jika ia mau. Contohnya saja dalam peraturan keluarganya, ia bisa bernegosisi dengan ayah dan mendiang kakeknya dulu, saat ingin berkuliah di bidang psikologi, dan memberikan syarat agar ia bebas melakukan apa yang diinginkan sebelum berusia 30 tahun, entah bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan semua itu, Sasuke bahkan meminta bantuan kakaknya jika sedang kesulitan.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjodohkanmu dengan Karin?"

"Bagaimana dengan temanmu itu, si Suigetsu? Tunggu dulu, Sasuke. Kenapa tidak dengan Sakura juga?"

Itachi turun dari mobil dan mendekati adiknya yang sekarang sudah menutup pintu mobil, ia memagari Sasuke yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa centi dengan kedua lengannya, terlihat menggoda dan menjaga agar si adik tidak kabur. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada sang adik, guna menelisik mata yang sama hitam dengannya itu lebih dalam, mencari hal yang bisa ditafsirkan dari tatapan kesal dan wajah bersemu merah yang cukup disadari oleh Itachi.

"Kenapa, Adik?" Itachi menyeringai, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia dihadiahi pukulan kuat di perut oleh Sasuke, terbatuk sedikit dan mengelus perutnya yang cukup berdenyut.

"Ah, dengan kakaknya sama sekali tidak tertarik, tetapi terjerat dengan adiknya."

"Diamlah, Itachi." Sasuke langsung berjalan cepat dan naik ke tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sang bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagi Itachi, adiknya itu sebenarnya seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka, terlalu gampang ditebak, hanya saja selalu menutupinya dengan sifatnya yang sangat _tsundere_. Laki-laki berusia 25 tahun yang sudah menjabat sebagai kepala tim bedah di rumah sakit milik mereka. Sifatnya sangat keterbalikan dengan sang kakak, terlalu cuek dan ketus. Bermulut sangat tajam jika dia ingin. Terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan lingkungan sosial, namun sangat memperhatikan orang yang dianggap penting. Sejak kecil selalu kalah saing dengan kakaknya, walau begitu ia tidak pernah benci karena selalu menempel pada Itachi, walau terkadang merasa iri kepada kakaknya itu.

Itachi hanya tersenyum, lalu mengikuti sang adik yang sudah mengilang di ujung sana.

"Ya, kalau jodoh gak akan ke mana." bibir itu berbisik sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Tamat

Erza note:

HALOOOO HAPPY SASUSAKU FAN DAY 20 FEB 2017

Ahhh maafkan diri ini yang baru publish sekarang, sebenarnya ada beberapa penpik yang mau dibuat, dan udah dibuat tapi gak selesai, yang satu lagi kalau bisa malam ini selesai tapi itu alurnya kepanjangan hikssss.

Ok, semoga suka.

Fanartnya belum jadi pula hiks. seadanya aja ya.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,  
zhaErza


End file.
